


saccharine

by transrantula



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (also the tiniest bit), (but romantically), (for a split second), Blood, Blood Kink, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Crying, Cunnilingus, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, M/M, Necrophilia, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats of Violence, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Topping from the Bottom, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, but its hisoka and illumi so, no i never thought i'd be tagging that, where do i even begin?, yeah :) think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transrantula/pseuds/transrantula
Summary: “I-”“No!” Hisoka growls, teeth bared at Illumi. He speaks softer, then. “No, no. When we kill each other, my lovely little fiend, it will be personal. I’m going to kill you with my bare hands, do you understand?”His eyes get bright then, a lightbulb practically appearing over his head. “Let me show you,” he whispers, repeating Illumi’s words from before. The hand that suddenly wraps itself around Illumi’s throat comes both as a shock and like the return of an old friend. It’s like it’s always supposed to be there.-illumi and hisoka have gross sex for almost 10k words bc they deserve it
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 31
Kudos: 191





	saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> i literally haven't even met illumi yet in canon, im up to episode 8 but a certain someone has made me obsessed, atlas if ur reading this,,,,i hope it was worth it
> 
> anyways, this is literally the worst thing ive ever written in my whole entire life and I really Really thought i could make it soft at the end but they're still just,,,,talking bout killing each other :)
> 
> if you like this, you're Fucked Up and you should totally leave a comment bc i will then fall immediately in love with you, cool bye
> 
> -ritz

Hisoka’s in a mood.

He’s not like this often - he’s brash and self-absorbed and always _murderous_ , which thankfully Illumi gets used to quickly, considering his own lifestyle. It’s just not typical for Hisoka to turn it around on him, not since they started their little arrangement. He’s much more likely to seek his thrills elsewhere, particularly when it comes to sex.

Hisoka only comes to Illumi when he’s craving something _truly_ depraved. 

They’ve barely made it over the threshold of their bedroom - yes, _theirs_ , Hisoka had positively demanded that they share just in case someone sneaked in during the night to execute Illumi before he had the chance - when Hisoka chuckles softly and slams Illumi up against the wall. 

Illumi could have stopped him dead in his tracks if he wanted to. He’s known that this was coming, but he thinks he wants to play Hisoka’s sick little game tonight - he’s bored. 

“Get off me, Hisoka,” Illumi says, no edge to his voice. It’s soft, airy, and it makes Hisoka smile with all his teeth, like a predator. He presses his hands harder into Illumi’s chest, looms over him, so his forehead is almost pressed into Illumi’s. He’s not much taller than Illumi, barely at all really, but Illumi feels small when he’s towering over him like this. He hates it. Anyone else he would have killed on the spot. 

He’s playing the long game with Hisoka, though, just like Hisoka is doing with him. Maybe he could slice open his throat with one of his needles when Hisoka is asleep, soft and satiated and so, so pliant. It’s a nice night to die.

The thought makes Illumi smile a little, despite himself. Hisoka coos at the expression, dipping his head more to brush their noses together in a quaint Eskimo kiss. His breath ghosts over Illumi’s mouth when he speaks.

“What’s going on in that gorgeous mind of yours, my dear?” Hisoka simpers and Illumi blinks owlishly. One of Hisoka’s thighs is pressed up between his legs and he’s trying his hardest to stifle the urge to grind down against it. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about, Illumi,” Hisoka says, gruffer this time. Illumi thinks about refusing to answer, keeping Hisoka on the edge for a moment longer, but then Hisoka slides one hand from his chest up to his jaw, cradling it gently. He eases Illumi’s head to the side, so his mouth is up against his ear and whispers, “Tell me, love.”

The words tumble out with their usual amount of grace. “I’m thinking about killing you.”

Hisoka giggles, low and quiet even with how close he is. Illumi glances at him as best he can with the way Hisoka has his face turned away. The long pale line of his vulnerable neck is exposed and Illumi doesn’t think he’ll allow it for much longer. Hisoka looks...well, he looks _delighted_ at Illumi’s words. 

“Aren’t you always, my dear? Tell me you always think of me, tell me, how would you do it?” he murmurs furtively, rubbing the tip of his nose against Illumi’s soft hairline and pressing a tender kiss to his cheek. 

“Let me show you,” Illumi says back and Hisoka doesn’t even have the time to smile before Illumi’s jammed his knee up, the one trapped between Hisoka’s legs, into his crotch, waiting patiently for him to hiss between his sharp teeth. Hisoka’s legs turn to jelly and it’s more than easy to swipe them out from under him so that he tumbles to the floor. 

Illumi knows that part of it is Hisoka letting him have the high ground, at least for right now. They’re both more than capable of killing each other, but they have a general ‘no nen’ rule when it comes to their home. They’re domestic like that - Illumi still gets his needles and Hisoka always has something sharp hidden away, but since they’re relying on just brute strength, Hisoka clearly comes out on top. 

Illumi follows Hisoka down to the carpet, straddling him with his legs on either side of his waist. His knees are practically in Hisoka’s armpits, but he’s sitting high enough up the length of his body that it’s practically child’s play to slip a needle into his palm and slide it under Hisoka’s chin. 

Hisoka scowls at that, face turning stormy and eyes flashing electric-yellow in the shadows of their bedroom. Illumi frowns at the reaction and then yelps reflexively when Hisoka spits at him, _spits at him_. His audacity astounds Illumi sometimes, it truly does. 

“ **Illumi** ,” Hisoka snarls, which is the only warning Illumi gets before his needle is knocked carelessly out of the way and Hisoka is grabbing him by the hips to flip them over. Illumi’s hair fans out over the floor, framing his pale, moon-like face in black. It’ll be a bitch to detangle later - he’s sure Hisoka will help him. Hisoka never passes up an opportunity to sink his hands into Illumi’s hair, would spend hours on it if Illumi let him.

“You’d kill me with one of your little needles? Along with the hundreds of others?” Hisoka snaps, one hand next to Illumi’s face, so he can support himself as he looms over him. He’s close enough that Illumi can count the flecks of orange in his eyes and somehow it’s even more overtly threatening than before that Hisoka is this near to him. Fury radiates from him - fuck, Illumi doesn’t think he’s actually ever seen Hisoka this angry. Not at him, at least.

“I-”

“No!” Hisoka growls, teeth bared at Illumi. He speaks softer, then. “No, no. When we kill each other, my lovely little fiend, it will be _personal_. I’m going to kill you with my bare hands, do you understand?” 

His eyes get bright then, a lightbulb practically appearing over his head. “Let _me_ show _you_ ,” he whispers, repeating Illumi’s words from before. The hand that suddenly wraps itself around Illumi’s throat comes both as a shock and like the return of an old friend. It’s as if it’s always supposed to be there.

Hisoka’s grip is tight and his glare is manic and unhinged. He’s not going to kill Illumi, not without giving Illumi the chance to return the favour - all he wants is to see the glimmer of fear in Illumi’s lifeless black eyes. It’s going to take a while. Illumi’s not scared of Hisoka.

It doesn’t hurt. It couldn’t, but Illumi can feel the pressure and knows from the more intense feeling pinpricking over his skin that Hisoka’s got his nails embedded in his flesh. He’s like a lion who doesn’t want to let his prey go. Illumi wonders if he’ll bleed tonight. 

A second hand meets the first around Illumi’s neck and he hisses through his teeth as those delightful fingers press in harder against his pulse points and further reduce the blood flow to his brain. Something akin to panic, just a base response, seizes Illumi’s heart and he squeezes his legs around Hisoka’s waist reflexively. He didn’t even realise his legs were wrapped around him. 

Something hard and hot grinds down against Illumi’s pelvis and he glares at Hisoka heatedly, who just smiles lopsidedly, like a puppy. “P-personal, you said?” Illumi stutters, trying to get the words out through the haze he’s been tossed into. “I could cut off your dick and make you choke to death on it,” he gasps and Hisoka shudders above him. 

“Oh, _Illumi_ ,” Hisoka murmurs, and the hold on his throat loosens so he can cup Illumi’s face in his hands, bending to give him a kiss. Illumi twists his face as a warm, wet tongue darts out to prod at the seam of his closed lips. He doesn’t want Hisoka’s tongue anywhere near him, he _knows_ where that thing has been, ~~except he also kind of does.~~

“I can’t-” Illumi cuts himself off with a cough. He was more breathless than he realised. “I can’t believe you’re hard right now,” he says, “you’re such a _freak_ \- gah!”

Hisoka’s hands are back around his throat and he’s pressing much tighter now, face still smushed up against Illumi’s. He swallows Illumi’s noises of protest with an insistent kiss, sharp canines worrying the fragile, pale skin of Illumi’s bottom lip. Rolling his hips again, just so Illumi can feel the hard press of his cock, Hisoka pulls back a fraction to look at his lover’s face. It’s the one thing he never wants to miss - that half-blank, half-desperate look Illumi gets right before he passes out, and below all that, depraved and masochistic pleasure. 

Illumi pushes at Hisoka’s shoulders, but he’s an immovable force. Rather than let up, Hisoka starts to rest his entire weight down on his hands, and thus, down on Illumi’s throat. It feels like ants are crawling all over Illumi’s skin and he closes his eyes, writhing away from the sensation. 

“You know, you’re awfully fixated on my cock, tonight, dear. If you want something, all you have to do is _ask_ ,” Hisoka croons and Illumi’s eyes snap open again to glare hazily at the other man. He’s all teeth and glowing eyes and he’s so beautiful and _ugly_ and a little shit and Illumi hates him. ~~Except, not really.~~

He gasps for air and hits Hisoka again, pounding uselessly away at him. If anything, it just seems to make Hisoka harder, more desperate for attention. Illumi’s wet. He won’t admit it, but Hisoka’s hands around his throat, the twisted smile on his face when he sees Illumi struggling, God, it does something for Illumi. He must be _drenched,_ hell, he’s not even sure he hasn’t soaked through his clothes and stained the area that Hisoka’s been frantically grinding against. 

“I should nail you down here, like a butterfly on display,” Hisoka whispers as Illumi bucks his hips, gnashing his teeth together and trying to kick away. He looks so amused, completely unbothered by Illumi’s desperate struggle. “Or leash you. Keep you as a pet to play with-”

Illumi snarls furiously and whips a hand out to scratch Hisoka across the face. Before his nails even leave the skin, Hisoka’s grabbed hold of his wrist with one hand, pinning it to the ground above Illumi’s head, where his hair is gathered. Illumi shudders involuntarily at the look on Hisoka’s face as he gapes, mouth opening and closing frantically for some much-needed air. 

“Careful, dear. Don’t ruin my pretty face - I really would kill you for that,” Hisoka warns darkly and lifts Illumi by the throat just a touch, only to slam his head back down, once, twice, three times, against the ground. Illumi keens, a ragged sound that bursts from his bruised lips and Hisoka grins madly - he never usually makes any noise when they’re like this. 

“You don’t like the thought of being my pet?” Hisoka croons and Illumi would shake his head if he had the capacity to do so. His brain is foggy, one blurred tangle of thoughts and feelings that Illumi’s completely unable to sort through. He feels _good_ , he knows that. “Or maybe it’s just the thought of being mine,” Hisoka adds under his breath like Illumi isn’t even supposed to hear it. It’s not that, it’s _not_ , because every inch of him belongs to Hisoka, just like every inch of Hisoka belongs to him. 

“Bad pets have to be punished, you know,” Hisoka says with a decisive nod, leaning down to kiss Illumi lightly. He doesn’t even feel it - he’s floating. “I want to make you _hurt_.”

Illumi doesn’t register that he’s been picked up until he’s deposited roughly on the bed, landing in a sprawl on the silk sheets. They’ll be ruined by the end of the night, Illumi thinks as he rolls onto his side and coughs and splutters his way to a normal breathing rate. Showing more kindness than typical of him, Hisoka lets him catch his breath, taking the time to lose everything but his undergarments. 

Illumi glances at him, standing patiently at the foot of the bed with everything on display. “S-slut,” he croaks and Hisoka furrows his brow, clambering up onto the bed and straddling Illumi again, turning him onto his back. It’s easier to relax on the bed rather than the ground, he supposes and Illumi accepts the position. He wasn’t going to top tonight, that was never a possibility. Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to give as good as he got. 

“Going to make you scream,” Hisoka murmurs, running his hands lightly up and down Illumi’s flushed cheeks. He resists the urge to lean into the contact and blinks slowly up at his lover. The hands move to the collar of his shirt and start to unbutton it, fingers tracing the movement and exploring the exposed skin. Illumi shivers. “Going to make you hurt.”

“You can’t,” Illumi says, because it’s true. Hisoka can’t go bending the laws of his body just because he’s a horny freak. 

“Can,” Hisoka sing-songs, kissing every inch of Illumi’s bare chest once he’s pulled the offending garment out of the way. If he had it his way, Illumi would never have clothes on - fuck, would never leave their bed but to come _hunt_ with him. 

“Hiso-”

“There’s more than one way to hurt, you know, Illumi, dear,” Hisoka purrs and closes his mouth around Illumi’s right nipple. All he feels is pleasure, even when Hisoka bites down _hard_ , so hard in fact that Illumi is sure his nipple is purple and bruised now. Just like his throat, though he hasn’t yet been able to appreciate the sunset colours plastered on his neck. “Let me take these off?” Hisoka requests, interrupting Illumi’s thoughts, as he fiddles with the waistband of his trousers.

Instinctively, Illumi nods and spreads his legs, which Hisoka snorts at. He shuffles off of Illumi to peel back his skin-tight trousers, humming at the sight of the ivory skin exposed. Illumi’s knees are knobbly, and his thighs are about the width of his calves, which are about the width of Hisoka’s biceps. He’s not dainty, but he’s easy to toss around when he lets Hisoka and the fact he relinquishes control for even a moment to Hisoka is _hot_. 

“Look at you,” Hisoka whines, messily licking and sucking at one of Illumi’s thighs. He’s got that leg balanced on his shoulder and the other is splayed on the other side of his waist. Illumi grunts and closes his eyes again, relaxing into the bedsheets to enjoy the sensation. “Here you are, coming after me for getting turned on and you- God, love, you’re _soaked_.”

Illumi lets his leg fall off Hisoka’s shoulder and slams his thighs together, sitting up and glaring at him. His bottom lip juts out in a pout, though it's not a conscious action and Hisoka chuckles lowly. “Embarrassed?”

“I got w-wet because you were grinding against me - you got hard because you were threatening to kill me, you pervert,” Illumi grits out, like it’s obvious the difference between them. Hisoka flashes him a smile. 

“I think you like it when- hey, now!” Hisoka goes to bop Illumi on the tip of his long, narrow nose and without thinking, Illumi rears forward and snaps at his fingers, teeth closing around two of them and _latching on_. 

Illumi whimpers, can’t even help it, when blood spurts from the wound and fills his mouth. Hisoka watches him with awe, helping Illumi lay back down without removing his hand from his mouth and yanks insistently at Illumi’s underwear. They’re completely drenched in his slick and he just tosses them over his shoulder before leaning down and getting to work.   
  


Illumi shrieks and arches his back, grabbing Hisoka’s wrist with both hands and biting down harder, at the first long swipe of Hisoka’s tongue. Hisoka ignores the pain and laughs against Illumi’s cunt, using the fingers of his one free hand to spread his lips and rub gently at the pink flesh to get him used to the contact. Hisoka wants to make Illumi feel good, and good, and good, until it’s _too much_ \- it’s not quite pain, but he thinks it might be as close as he’ll get.

Illumi tries to twist away when Hisoka puts his mouth back on his cunt, but freezes when Hisoka goes to pull his bloody fingers out of his suckling mouth. All he can taste is metal, but it’s _Hisoka’s_ blood, so it’s special and if Hisoka takes it away, he really will stab him with one of his needles, regardless of how impersonal the death might be according to his lover.

“Pweafe,” he says around Hisoka’s two fingers and the grit of his teeth. Hisoka guides his head up by pulling his hand back towards him, so Illumi has to chase it, and locks eyes with him when his head is craned up enough. Illumi shudders at the eye contact, resisting the urge to squirm when Hisoka smirks, spreads him open further and sucks his clit into his mouth. 

“You taste _exquisite_ ,” Hisoka murmurs, voice reverberating across Illumi’s quivering pussy. Illumi glares at him, cheeks flushing bright red and the scandalous words and lays back against the bed to try and forget that Hisoka even exists. 

Hisoka graciously lets him keep his hand; Illumi tongues at the webbing between the two fingers he has trapped between his teeth as he considers opening up a new wound to bleed into his mouth. Hisoka’s been in his mouth, is down his throat and in his stomach now, the very thing that pumps through his veins and keeps him alive. The blood in his mouth has probably touched near every molecule of Hisoka’s insides - maybe Illumi doesn’t have to tear him open to get as close to him as possible. 

It’s hard to focus on anything else but the pressure of Hisoka’s tongue against his cunt, so Illumi just turns the rest of the world off and spreads his legs further. Hisoka is steadily circling the little nub of him, the calloused tip of the muscle swiping over his clit over and over until Illumi should hurt but doesn’t. 

Hisoka gets bored of his clit, eventually. He’s always been all over the place when it comes to eating Illumi out, probably because he’s both desperate for a taste of the slick gushing from his tight hole and to be able to see the pleasure-wrought reactions he manages to wring from his boyfriend when he touches his clit.

Illumi makes an embarrassing keening noise when Hisoka moves down and shoves his tongue into his hole abruptly; he doesn’t usually love this part, just because it doesn’t feel as good as the attention to his clit, but there’s just something about tonight...every sensation feels amplified beyond belief, and this one is no different.

“Hisoka,” Illumi whines, legs twitching. Hisoka’s hand is limp in his mouth and the way he moans his name makes it fall out with a string of spit connecting his finger to his lip. Illumi doesn’t think he’s been seized with anxiety so quickly before, but he makes a harsh noise and grabs Hisoka’s wrist, jamming his bloody fingers back into his mouth with a groan. 

Hisoka moans loudly at the display of desperation, lifting his head from Illumi’s pussy, probably to say something stupid. Illumi bares his teeth, which just manages to make them sink even deeper into the two fingers pressed against his tongue - he swears his canines are scraping bone, but judging by the buck of Hisoka’s hips against the bedding, he’s into it - and grabs Hisoka by the hair to pull him back down to exactly where he’s supposed to be.

Hisoka tries to fight the hold, forehead puckering, but Illumi is insistent. Hisoka’s mouth belongs on his cunt right now. 

“No one needs to hear you right now,” Illumi says, letting Hisoka’s throbbing fingers fall out of his mouth just for a moment. They’re bright crimson, so red that he can’t even see the separate digits properly. He bets his teeth are stained too, he’ll be tasting Hisoka for days. “Now, be good and make me come.”

Hisoka smiles devilishly, like he’s planning on making Illumi regret his showy performance of dominance, and gets back to work. He used his other hand, the mangled one, to pull Illumi open, lips spread so wide it’s _obscene_ and spits directly against his clit.

Illumi’s hips twitch at the feeling and he sucks in air between his teeth, curling his hand in Hisoka’s hair to pull at the strands more. Hisoka spits again, another huge glob of it landing on the red button of his clit and slowly dripping down to his hole. “I’m just trying to lube you up, darling,” Hisoka purrs and Illumi grits his teeth around a moan when he goes spreading the slickness with his fingertips again. 

“I’m already wet enough-”

“Want you to be dripping by the time I fuck you,” Hisoka says, tongue flicking out to taste him again. Illumi doesn’t bother questioning if Hisoka ever is going to be allowed to fuck him - they both already know that he’s going to spread his legs for Hisoka, one way or another. 

He gets messier then, which isn’t unusual for Hisoka. Whilst Illumi appreciates a more elegant approach, Hisoka puts all of his desire into an almost animalistic passion - there’s no finesse, just spit and sucking and licking and-

“Fuck, _close_ ,” Illumi groans and pulls Hisoka’s face further in. 

“I can’t breathe, dear,” Hisoka points out, mouth still working furiously over Illumi’s clit. Illumi laughs sharply, a sound he only really makes after a kill. 

“You’re not supposed to be breathing right now, Hisoka. You’re eating me out. Learn to _prioritise_ ,” he hisses, scratching at Hisoka’s scalp with his fingernails. Hisoka groans and the sound makes him whine, hips undulating against the warmth of Hisoka’s mouth. “I’m more important than you breathing, aren’t I?”

Hisoka bunches his hips, grinding against the bed with another low moan. He doesn’t try to nod, but Illumi knows that the answer is ‘yes’ - there’s a reason that Hisoka’s that much more focused on his cunt. 

Two fingers manage to find their way to Illumi’s hole and he’s stuffed full before he can consider if he wants to be. The second Hisoka crooks his fingers and rubs against that raised, rough patch inside of him, Illumi realises that he absolutely does what to be. Hisoka’s fingers scissor apart and he gets the impression that he’s getting stretched for something much bigger.

Hisoka pants loudly against his pussy and Illumi whimpers, shoving him in closer and wrapping his thighs around his head, so he can’t escape. He’s not even able to gasp for air now, but the movement of his tongue doesn’t falter - it gets quicker actually, and Illumi slaps a hand over his mouth to conceal the frantic sob as something inside him curls tight and tight and tight.

“Wouldn’t this be a lovely way for me to kill you?” Illumi asks out loud and Hisoka whines and _bites_ and Illumi can’t do anything else but _come_. 

It hits him like a tidal wave and Illumi has to clench his bloodied teeth around a scream, hips bucking against Hisoka’s mouth. The other man moans, like he’s the one orgasming, and keeps licking and sucking, right over the spot that he bit. All that pleasure rushes back to Illumi, ebbing and flowing, like waves crashing against a cliffside and he groans raggedly, pushing Hisoka away. It’s too much.

“Kiss me,” Illumi whispers when he catches sight of Hisoka’s face. His lips are painted red with his blood and his chin is _dripping_ with his cum. “Want to taste us together,” he adds and Hisoka grins and launches himself at Illumi, kissing him so fiercely that Illumi knows they’re both going to bruise. 

Illumi’s got Hisoka’s blood on his tongue and when he opens up for Hisoka and gets to taste his own fluids too, he can’t help but roll his eyes back in his head. His back arches at the taste and he whimpers, practically fucking Hisoka’s mouth with his tongue as he chases it. Hisoka strokes his fingers across the sides of Illumi’s neck and dips his hips so that the head of his hard cock brushes Illumi’s pulsing pussy and Illumi whines desperately, trying to tilt his pelvis away. 

“You didn’t come?” he asks, trying to keep the incredulity out of his voice. Hisoka very rarely doesn’t see to his own needs first when it comes to- well, when it comes to anything. Illumi’s the closest person to come to being a priority for Hisoka, which is fine, because Illumi feels the exact same way about Hisoka. 

“I didn’t exactly have the opportunity to, dear,” Hisoka purrs, which is blatantly untrue, because he’d been rutting against the bedsheets for the whole of the evening and Illumi _knows_ he can come from just that. “But don’t worry - you’re all lubed up now. I don’t even need to prep you,” Hisoka adds in a whisper and it’s the only warning Illumi gets before Hisoka’s dick is halfway inside of him. 

He yowls and kicks at Hisoka, pushes him away until he’s not inside him anymore and tries to scramble up the bed and away. Hisoka growls and grabs him by the ankle, yanking him back down with such force that Illumi feels like he’s flying. He’s so ungrounded and it shocks him how much he wants Hisoka’s cock to fuck inside him and drag him back down to Earth. But it’s _too much_ , everything is always too much with Hisoka. 

“Tease,” Hisoka hisses, head of his cock grinding in smooth, small circles against Illumi’s cunt. He’s going to lose his mind, Hisoka’s going to make him lose his mind.

“Sen-sensitive,” he corrects, planting his hands on Hisoka’s chest and trying to push him away again. Hisoka doesn’t budge. His cunt clenches down around nothing, like it’s begging to be filled and Illumi blushes, betrayed by his own body.

“I could force you, if I needed,” Hisoka muses, pecking Illumi lightly on his lips. “But I want you to say yes. Want you to consent to your own rapture, love.” He sounds entranced, his bitten hand wrapping around the head of his cock and smearing the fluid there, before shoving inside of Illumi’s pussy - it’s just two fingers again but it feels like the girth of a wine bottle. He warbles again, trying to close his legs but finding Hisoka’s entire body in the way. “You’re going to scream for me, and it’ll be all your fault. You’re the one who agreed, after all.”

“I-I-”

“Let’s not be selfish, now. You got to come, it’s only fair I do too,” Hisoka points out and pulls out his fingers. Illumi feels like he can breathe again. 

“I can give you my hand,” he gasps and Hisoka shakes his head, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down the length of his pussy, dipping inside just a little, just enough to feel the sucking warmth of Illumi’s cunt. “I...make it quick,” he says finally and Hisoka smiles darkly.

He slams inside all at once and Illumi knew that if he could feel pain, he’d been screeching right now. Hisoka’s pelvis shoves against his clit and he writhes away from it, biting his lip hard enough that he tastes iron. 

Illumi’s used to Hisoka being rough but the pace Hisoka sets as soon as he’s buried to the hilt is sure to turn his insides to mush. Yelping, Illumi arches his back, which only makes the sensations worse, because Hisoka starts to fuck _up_ , right up against that spot inside him that makes him wild. 

“Gonna make you come again, and then a third time, want to see you lose your mind,” Hisoka grunts, latching onto one of Illumi’s nipples and sucking. Illumi’s never come more than once before with Hisoka - hell, Hisoka barely manages to get him to one, half the time, he’s so self absorbed. Three sounds like _torture_. 

Hisoka’s nails scratch at his thighs as he grabs him and spreads him wider, practically a split on either side of Hisoka’s hips and shoves in deeper. He’s all brute strength, like an animal trying to breed it’s mate, just fucking and fucking and fucking until his seed takes. 

“You’re s-so- _fuck_ \- big,” Illumi hisses, unable to stop himself even though he knows it’ll just stroke Hisoka’s ego. He’s not that big, not really, a little over average, but Illumi feels like he’s in his guts. The thought makes him whine through his teeth.   
  
His pussy won’t stop spasming around Hisoka’s cock and he- God, he thinks he’s going to start crying. Illumi scrunches his eyes shut and throws his hand over his face, trying to conceal the ruddiness of his cheeks and the wetness gathering along his lower lash line. He doesn’t make much more than a low keening noise for the next few thrusts, as much as it pains him to keep his noises to himself, and Hisoka _really_ doesn’t like that. 

“What’s the point of you being conscious if you’re not going to let me see and hear you, Illumi?” Hisoka snaps, shoving all the way inside of Illumi and rutting there harshly, like his whole purpose in life is to batter Illumi’s insides. 

Illumi’s body jolts and he moans, high-pitched and reedy, and once he starts he can’t make himself stop. An endless litany of wordless pleas fall from his mouth and he reaches up and digs the nails of one hand into Hisoka’s shoulder just to keep himself grounded.

“There we go, love,” Hisoka praises, grabbing Illumi’s wrist and pulling it away from his face. “Oh, _honey_ , are you going to cry for me?”

Illumi shakes his head, but the harsh intake of breath when Hisoka pulls out all the way and pounds back in reveals himself. He’s about half a thrust away from a full blown sob, but he can’t let Hisoka hear it - he’ll think he’s won, or something. Illumi doesn’t _lose_. 

“Oh, come on, dear, let me see you cry, I want to see your tears, want to _taste_ them,” Hisoka murmurs, thrusting slower and deeper - somehow, it feels even better than the fast, wild pace from before and Illumi chokes on a breath. He thinks he’s close. He can’t be sure, he’s barely aware of anything anymore. “I bet you’d taste _divine_ ,” Hisoka says, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing his nose against Illumi’s.

He slaps Illumi just as he pulls out and the mixture of the sharp impact and the sordid squelch of Illumi’s pussy makes a desperate noise bubble out of his throat. Hisoka laughs and the redness of his cheeks darkens a touch. 

Sweat beads on Illumi’s forehead and drips into his eyes and the sting is enough to make his eyes water even more. He needs just a little more and then he’ll start sobbing for Hisoka, he knows - Illumi’s not sure when crying became the goal. Maybe it’s just because he knows Hisoka’ll find it hot. 

Hisoka kisses the thin, fragile skin under his eyes and reaches down to circle Illumi’s aching clit with his fingers. Illumi squirms and pants and then the fingers dip lower to press _inside_ of him, stretching him even further as Hisoka’s thick cock fills him up and up and up, and-

“There, that’s it, my love, go on,” Hisoka praises, “cry for me.”

Illumi feels hardwired to obey commands because as soon as Hisoka says to cry, tears spring up in his eyes and he starts to _wail_ , harsh, full-body sobs wracking him. His chest shudders with his sharp pants for air in between tears and he tries to hide away, dragging Hisoka closer and burying his head in his neck.

Hisoka’s not having any of it - he shoves Illumi back down against the bed and away from him by his throat, fingers closing around the length of his neck. Illumi swallows thickly around his tears and Hisoka’s eyes brighten. He must be able to feel the bob of his throat. 

“I want to see you, Illumi. Don’t hide away. Not from me,” Hisoka murmurs, thrusting just once to feel the vibrations of Illumi’s tired moan. “ _Never_ from me.”

Hisoka’s hand closes tighter around his neck and as Illumi starts to become deprived of oxygen, the pleasure builds and builds. Illumi arches his spine, trying to entice Hisoka to pound him _deeper_ , even though he’s so full of him already that he doesn’t think it’s possible to ever feel empty again. His toes curl - he’s _so_ close, but it’s so much, so overwhelming. He doesn’t think he can do this twice, let alone three times. He’ll die. Hisoka’s going to kill him. 

His cheeks are tracked with tears and he’s confused for a moment when Hisoka leans down to lick across his cheekbone before he shudders and Illumi realises what he’s trying to taste. “I was right,” Hisoka says triumphantly, “you _do_ taste divine, my dear.”

Illumi moans at the compliment, pulling Hisoka down for a messy, all-consuming kiss. His head is spinning and he can’t breathe, but he slips his hand over the grip on his throat and whispers, _begs_ , “harder.”

Hisoka’s smile is feral. Illumi feels like prey and he hates it, but there’s nothing he can do. Nothing short of stopping this whole thing, and God, he doesn’t want Hisoka to stop. 

“Harder,” Illumi gasps again and the grip on his throat turns _crushing._ Illumi gags at the pressure and moans, as best he can with the limited air. He can’t think, and his vision is blurry, black around the edges, but Hisoka stands out in stark relief against the fogginess, miles of tanned skin and sharp teeth and snake eyes. 

“H-h’rder,” he chokes and something in his throat pops noisily, like something has dislocated. It doesn’t hurt, but Illumi panics, scrabbling for Hisoka’s fist around his throat, but he had _begged_ for Hisoka to be harder and he’s not letting up now. 

Illumi can’t even talk to ask for mercy - not that Hisoka would have granted him it anyways. Something tightens in his lower stomach, clenching in time with Hisoka’s brutal thrusts, and then it snaps, like a rubber band. 

Illumi _screams_ as he comes, too stunned to do anything but lie passive under Hisoka’s hungry gaze. His muscles lock before relaxing and the pressure on his throat finally starts to ease when Hisoka pulls his hand away to rub at his swollen clit. Sensation rushes back to him and Illumi goes silent, stupefied by the pleasure filling him up to the brim. 

Hisoka groans loudly and Illumi needs a second to process that he’s clamped down on Hisoka’s twitching cock and is _squirting_ , like some mindless whore. Hisoka yanks him by his hips to grind him down on his cock and Illumi’s eyes roll back in his head, vision going white as his pussy spasms and seizes, clenching down on Hisoka’s cock over and over. 

The bed is completely soaked beneath them and Hisoka’s neatly trimmed pubic hair is damp with sweat and cum. He grins and pulls out of Illumi, who sobs fiercely at the emptiness. Fluid gushes from his hole - he feels like he’s still coming. 

Three digits slip inside of him with practiced ease and Illumi whines at the feeling of being filled again, even if it’s not what he wants to be stuffed with. They pull out almost as quickly as they went in and Illumi’s mouth opens on a wail before something wet and warm is shoved inside. 

Illumi whimpers around Hisoka’s fingers, hips bucking as he sucks frantically at the taste of himself. It’s salty, a little sweet underneath - it’s not good, necessarily, but Illumi shudders nevertheless, mouthing noisily at the slick digits. 

“Don’t you just taste _exquisite_?” Hisoka asks, watching him intently. His cock is still hard and red, bobbing between his legs, but he’s somehow able to ignore it. It’s not like him at all. Any other day, Hisoka would have already come and they’d probably be asleep right now. 

Illumi just sobs in response and Hisoka coos at him, bending down to suck his clit into his mouth. Illumi shrieks, kicking at him until Hisoka pins his legs and he’s forced to try and push him away with his hands. He feels like he’s made of liquid, just flowing around Hisoka rather than moving him. 

“S-stop,” he pants and Hisoka moans at the plea, fingers spreading Illumi so he can lick inside. He feels on fire and his legs are completely numb. His head spins and he- God, it _hurts_ . “Please, please, it hurts, you can stop, it _hurts_ , Hisoka-”

“No, it doesn’t,” Hisoka growls, but he stops nevertheless. He doesn’t want to break Illumi before they’re finished. “We’re not done. You still have one more to go - _then_ , it’ll hurt.”

Illumi wails and shakes his head frantically, but Hisoka’s already turned him over onto his stomach, hiking his hips up so he can slide back into his sloppy, loose hole. It doesn’t hurt, not like physical pain, but it’s overwhelming and Illumi is desperate for just a second of reprieve that he knows Hisoka won’t even _consider_ giving him. 

“Tell me you love being my little slut, Illumi,” Hisoka demands and Illumi sobs, burying his face in the bed. Hisoka grunts, obviously displeased, and twists the black mass of Illumi’s hair around his fist, so it’s all swept up by his fingers and _pulls_. 

Illumi whines, head dragged up from the bed and flushed face exposed to Hisoka’s ravenous stare. He hates it when Hisoka pulls his hair, but Hisoka does it anyways because it makes his cunt flex around his cock. Plus, he likes having the ability to control where Illumi is looking, what he’s allowed to see.

“Tell me,” he grits out again and Illumi shakes his head.

“F-fuck you,” he sobs and gets pushed back down onto the bed unceremoniously for his troubles. Hisoka shifts above him, until he’s plastered along his back, mouth against his ear, and grinds forward, slapping Illumi’s ass. He flushes in mortification, just like Hisoka knew he would, and throws an elbow back to slam into Hisoka’s face and crush his nose.

Or at least, that _would_ have happened had Hisoka grabbed his arm and yanked it behind his back, pinning his wrist between his shoulder blades. He guides the other one into a similar position and then circles Illumi’s joint wrists with one hand to keep them there. Illumi’s shoulder screams in protest and he knows if Hisoka pulls any tauter, he’ll pop them out of place.

“That wasn’t the right answer, love. _Try again_ ,” Hisoka says darkly, venom dripping from his voice. Illumi chokes on a sob. Hisoka is _ruthless_ , his hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck and practically searing the skin as he pistons his hips wildly, fucking his cock deeper and deeper. Illumi’s so full, God, he’s _so full_. 

He whines into the bedspread, trying to wriggle away from Hisoka’s demanding thrusts, but finding himself completely unable to. “Hi-Hisoka!” he hiccups, blushing as Hisoka moves in a slightly different way and all he can hear is the obscene wet noises of a thick cock in his pussy. 

“Tell me you’re my slut, Illumi, _say it_ ,” Hisoka snaps and Illumi wails brokenly. Hisoka spanks him again and all he feels is pleasure, too, too much pleasure. 

“I’m-I’m your slut,” he gasps raggedly and Hisoka moans, kissing his neck and his shoulder, his red cheek and the tip of his nose, everywhere he can reach really and still be able to fuck his boyfriend. 

Hisoka lets go of his wrists abruptly and Illumi whines, trying to claw himself away miserably before his hair is wrapped around Hisoka’s fist again and he’s being dragged up and onto his knees. The new position pushes Hisoka’s cock deeper inside of him and he screams, feeling split open, like if looks down he’ll see the head of Hisoka’s cock bulging through the skin of his belly. 

Hisoka wraps his arms around Illumi to keep him steady, one across his chest and the other around his waist, just above the mound of his cunt. Illumi whimpers at the thought of being touched there again and tries to squirm but finds himself trapped. He lolls back against Hisoka’s chest, sniffling quietly as a fresh round of tears starts to bead at his lower lashline. 

A hand rubs at Illumi’s stomach, pressing in hard enough that Hisoka must be able to feel his cock fucking practically into Illumi’s organs. “Feel,” Hisoka whispers and takes Illumi’s hand, forcing it against his belly, tangling their fingers together. When he thrusts, Illumi feels a tiny movement, like his guts are being rearranged. He whimpers. 

“Want to tear you open,” Hisoka mumbles, right into his ear so there’s no missing the words. “Take away layer and layer of skin until I can see my cock bruising up your insides. Wouldn’t that just be magical?” Hisoka asks, kissing him gently on the forehead.

“You’re such a fucking _freak_ ,” Illumi complains but they both know his pussy spasmed at Hisoka’s words. Hisoka giggles and rolls his hips - the new position is perfect for the head of his cock to grind against that sweet spot inside Illumi and he keens before slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Oh, baby, don’t be like that,” Hisoka teases, pulling his hand away. “Let me see your pretty face - oh, give me a smile, won’t you? I just complimented you,” Hisoka teases and hooks two fingers of both hands in the sides of Illumi’s mouth, pulling so his face is twisted in some obscene mockery of a smile. Illumi’s held up only by that now and he tries to shift his knees to get more stability, but all it does is make him sink further onto Hisoka’s cock.

“There, dear, you look so lovely now. Want a photo of you like this, one day,” Hisoka says, pleased, and Illumi gnashes his teeth together, managing to catch the tip of one of Hisoka’s fingers between his molars and _biting_ until he tastes blood again. 

Hisoka yelps in surprise and pulls his fingers away, wrapping one hand around Illumi’s chest again. He lets Illumi suck on his bloodied fingertip though, and Illumi doesn’t pass up the opportunity. Hisoka always tastes so sweet.

“Aw, love, if you wanted another taste, you only had to ask,” Hisoka coos, nuzzling against Illumi’s hairline as he fucks him, slow and deep. Illumi’s heart was pounding before, but the taste of Hisoka’s blood has calmed him. He sucks languidly and Hisoka kisses him on his cheek, sinking into him softly. He’s still oversensitive and wants to squirm away more than anything else, but he’s come twice and he’s _tired_. 

This is nice though, he supposes, this easy, relaxed pace. Hisoka hums against his ear, and reaches down to circle his clit and Illumi jerks, the peace broken. Hisoka doesn’t get quicker, but he does start fucking him harder, grinding the flat of his palm against Illumi’s cunt and laughing when Illumi chokes on air. 

“ _Stop_ ,” he hisses, writhing against the hard length of Hisoka’s body.

“Nope,” Hisoka says obnoxiously, popping the ‘p’ with a toothy grin. “I can do whatever I want to you, Illumi, you’re _mine_ -”

“ **And you think** **_you_ ** **belong to yourself?** ” Illumi snarls, snapping his head to the side to lock eyes with Hisoka. His voice is deep, some sort of animalistic growl and it makes Hisoka flush. His hips jam against Illumi’s and Illumi moans softly, reaching up to curl his fingers around Hisoka’s jaw. “I thought you were going to make me _hurt_ ,” he says, addicted to the feeling as much as he hates it. 

Hisoka bares his teeth at the challenge and he shoves Illumi down again, but Illumi slams his head back, colliding with Hisoka’s. Hisoka yells, and flinches away reflexively and it’s the opportunity Illumi needs to scramble away, aching with emptiness as Hisoka’s cock pops out, before he’s turning and grabbing for his lover. 

Hisoka’s on his back on the bed, Illumi looming above him in a mirror of their earlier position, before he even has time to struggle. He glares up at Illumi who just smiles out of the corner of his mouth, and wraps slender fingers around his dripping cock. It twitches in his hand and Illumi coos. “Are you close?”

“Very. What are you going to do about it?” Hisoka demands, leaning up on his elbows. He’s obviously not happy about their new arrangement but Illumi frankly couldn’t care less. 

“Don’t misunderstand,” Illumi murmurs, tucking his hair behind his ear as he sinks back down onto Hisoka’s cock. He never wants to be empty again. Hisoka moans lowly, eyes fluttering shut at the return of the tight, wet heat. “I’m not fucking you because you enjoy it. This is all for me.”

It’s not true - well, it’s a little true. 

It annoys Hisoka, at least, and that’s Illumi’s one true purpose in life, really. He twists his face up and flips them over again, but it doesn’t matter. Illumi could be face down in the pillows and still be in control. They both know it.

“Go on, honey. Take your fill,” he teases lightly, spreading his legs to accommodate Hisoka and gasping when Hisoka slams himself in to the hilt, immediately starting up a punishing pace, like it’s going to get him his control back. He’s so stupid, sometimes. 

“Fuck, _Illumi_ ,” Hisoka mewls when Illumi drags him down for a kiss. Their tongues curl around each other - it’s wet and messy, but then Illumi slides a hand to Hisoka’s cheek, strokes the high, sweaty points of his cheekbone and the kiss softens, becomes elegant. Illumi flicks his tongue against the back of Hisoka’s teeth and tastes blood. 

“Do I feel good?” he asks and Hisoka glowers, burying a shaking hand in Illumi’s hair again. “Be good and don’t pull,” Illumi warns and Hisoka pouts. Illumi kisses him again.

He really is gorgeous like this, loathe as Illumi is to admit it. His eyes are sharp and intelligent and Illumi feels like he’s being seen right through, like he’s transparent and Hisoka can study the very heart of him without even trying. His lips are bruised and scarlet, chin still slick with come and maybe Hisoka’s drool, too. His hair’s all over the place, which isn’t typical of Hisoka, and it’s damp enough with sweat that it curls up quaintly around his ears. 

He’s cute. He’s also a killer. 

“You’re right, you know,” Illumi muses, cupping Hisoka’s face with one hand and bringing the other to his own clit. He’s ready to come again, but he doesn’t think Hisoka alone could bring him over the edge. “You are very pretty. I wouldn’t want to ruin your face.” Hisoka shudders, leaning into the pressure with a tiny, genuine smile. 

Illumi moves the hand down to the base of his neck, just above his collarbone. “You usually cover up here with your clothes,” Illumi whispers and Hisoka nods in confirmation, even though it isn’t a question. “Good. Come here,” Illumi demands. Hisoka ducks his head obediently and _screams_ , right up against Illumi’s ear, when the other man lunges forward and sinks his canines into the heaving flesh.

The skin splits, opens up like a flower for Illumi, but he bites harder anyways. Blood explodes from the wound, though he hasn’t hit anything vital - it gives him an idea, though. He pulls back, licking messily at his crimson lips and yanks at Hisoka’s hair to pull his head up. It lolls in his hold and Hisoka blinks at him dumbly, eyes unfocussed and glassy. He’s crying and his mouth is slack and dripping with saliva. He looks drunk. 

“When I kill you,” Illumi starts and Hisoka moans loudly, thrusting his still hips and making room for his cock inside of Illumi’s soaked cunt. Illumi snarls and slaps him, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to shut him up. “When I kill you,” Illumi repeats, “I think I’d like to do it with my teeth. Shall we call this a test run?”

Hisoka whines and bends down, guides Illumi’s mouth back to his neck. His entire chest is streaked with blood now and Illumi shivers, aches to taste. He latches back onto Hisoka’s neck, pushes his teeth in even deeper - when he pulls back a second time and sucks at the wound, he can see the ridges of his teeth imprinted there, like he’s bitten into clay. Hisoka starts to move again and the tip of his cock teases at Illumi’s g-spot. 

“Show me again how you’d kill me,” Illumi murmurs, smiling up at his lover with his blood all over his teeth. Hisoka whimpers and frantically seizes his throat, grip looser than it’s ever been, like he isn’t sure he’s actually allowed. Illumi laughs and covers his hand with his own, tightening the grip. “Tighter, now. There’s a good boy. My little freak, aren’t you?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Hisoka moans, glancing down at where he’s splitting Illumi open. Illumi slides his hand down, making a stop at Hisoka’s neck to dig his nails into the bite mark that’s sure to scar (Hisoka shouts at that and bucks his hips), and spreads the blood using the ‘v’ of his fingers, all over his pulsating pussy. Hisoka whines, like a dog. “God, you’re a slut,” he whispers, rolling his hips in a wide circle so the blood covers his pelvis, mixing with the slick already there. 

“Yours, I think I remember you insisting,” Illumi hisses, a little breathless because of the hand around his throat. He’d keep it there all day if it were possible. Hisoka hums, says something nonsensical and thrusts again, hips bunching and ass flexing beautifully in the shadow of their bedroom. “And who do _you_ belong to, Hisoka?”

“Illumiii,” Hisoka complains and it’s not an answer, but Illumi takes it as one anyways.

“That’s right, baby, good boy.”

“Not what I...not what I meant,” Hisoka pants, scrunching his eyes shut as his rhythm falters. Illumi’s close to coming too, but it’s one of those slow building orgasms that’s been creeping up on him for the past twenty minutes, ever since the last one. It’s a marvel the two of them have lasted this long, actually. 

Hisoka throws one of Illumi’s legs over his shoulders, the same one with the gaping bite mark, and then pulls him closer by the grip on his throat. He practically bends Illumi in half, but his cock manages to fuck him deeper, even if the slick _fuckfuckfuck_ sound is far too obscene for the _polite_ company that is Illumi. It’s forgivable, though, if only for the fact Hisoka kisses him, sucks his own blood from his bottom lip.

“Look at you,” Illumi whispers, brushing the wet hair back off Hisoka’s forehead and kissing him there. “Look at the mess you’ve made of yourself.” He’s so beautiful. Illumi wants to end him right now, so he can watch rigor mortis set in, see Hisoka frozen like this for hours and hours. The hand around his throat flexes at the not-quite-compliment. He knows Hisoka would have taken it as one, the depraved fuck. 

“And you,” Hisoka pants, tears springing up in his eyes. “Look at you, fuck, you’re _ruined_.” Illumi supposes he’s right. 

“For anyone else? Of course, love. No one can fuck me quite like you,” Illumi croons and Hisoka blushes fiercely, bringing his other hand to Illumi’s neck for a moment to trace the harsh bob of his Adam’s apple. 

“Would you keep fucking me even after I was dead?” Illumi asks suddenly, hands fluttering to Hisoka’s around his neck. Hisoka presses his forehead against Illumi’s and sobs, clamping down even more. Illumi can’t _breathe_ , but he still has enough air to speak, to torment Hisoka a little more. “Or would you keep me here, just like this in our bed, watching me decay? You’d stroke yourself off thinking about me _rotting_ , wouldn’t you, you fucking pervert?”

Hisoka _screams_ as he comes. 

It’s hoarse and ragged and Illumi tumbles over the edge with him, his orgasm washing over him in warm waves. He makes a breathy noise, decidedly much quieter than Hisoka’s, and hooks his other leg around Hisoka’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“That’s it, nice and deep, baby. You want it to drip out of me, don’t you?” Illumi whispers, running his fingers through Hisoka’s sweaty hair and smiling tiredly when Hisoka’s body is wracked with a sob. It’s pitiful, so Illumi does take pity, and guides Hisoka’s face to the crook of his neck, wrapping both of his legs around his waist and letting him cry and cry and cry.

“Good, you’re doing so good,” Illumi soothes, running his hands up and down Hisoka’s back as he shudders through the aftershocks. The hand choking him is slack and it doesn’t take much force to move it aside so he can link his fingers through Hisoka’s. 

Hisoka’s come inside of him feels like molten lava, and he moans quietly at the burn, walls clamping down around every twitch and pulse of Hisoka’s gorgeous dick. If Illumi could be bred up, he would have been. He tells Hisoka as much and the tears renew. God, he’s pathetic.

“Want to eat it out of you,” Hisoka sniffles, the words muffled against Illumi’s neck. They know each other well enough that Illumi’s fairly certain what he’s saying. “Make you swallow it.”

“You’re _insatiable_ ,” he says, like it's a compliment. Hisoka preens and pulls out slowly, stifling a whimper at the cool air, a harsh contrast to the tight heat of Illumi’s cunt. “You’d better make it good for me or-”

“Or you’ll kill me?” Hisoka guesses, shuffling down the bed so he’s eye level with Illumi’s pussy again. He looks up at him innocently, eyes sparkling and Illumi can’t help but snort. 

“Got it in one,” he purrs and then spreads himself open. He’s basically numb now and would probably try to stab Hisoka if he went anywhere near his clit, but it seems Hisoka’s only interested in one thing. 

It’s lewd, the way Hisoka closes his mouth around Illumi’s flexing hole and sucks, but aside from pushing it out himself - which he absolutely _isn’t_ going to do, Christ, he can’t even begin to imagine the mortification - there isn’t much Illumi can do but wait. 

“Fuck, _come on_ ,” he hisses and Hisoka grunts, dipping just the tips of his fingers in from both hands and pulling, gaping Illumi’s hole apart so he can actually see his pink, twitching insides. 

“Patience,” Hisoka murmurs, staring intently at the clutch of Illumi’s hole, before letting go and massaging the soaked edges of his pussy. Illumi rolls his eyes. 

“You’re one to talk,” he mutters and then falls silent because Hisoka’s mouth is latched back onto his cunt and he’s moaning and moaning and- “fuck, let me taste, baby.”

He yanks Hisoka up by his hair and opens his mouth, whining when Hisoka’s leans close and lets his own come drip from his mouth and into Illumi’s. He’s not even kissing him, though their lips are brushing against each other’s, and somehow it makes it all seem that much more depraved. 

They taste good together, the two of them - their blood and sweat and come, and any other fluid Hisoka’s managed to fiddle out of him. Illumi moans, swallows thickly and savours the taste before he’s pulling Hisoka into a proper kiss.

Hisoka hums sweetly, turns his head so their noses aren’t bashing against each other and deepens the kiss, tongue plunging in like he’s trying to chase the taste of his come, like he regrets giving it to Illumi. Illumi considers biting down, but as much as he hates to admit it, he does quite like Hisoka’s tongue. 

“Illumi,” he purrs when he pulls away, a string of spit joining them. Illumi breaks it with his tongue and huffs at the look on Hisoka’s face. They are _not_ having sex again, Illumi will probably finally lose his mind. 

“I’m _tired_ ,” he saids pointedly and Hisoka pouts, like they haven’t just been going at it like rabbits. Nevertheless, he scoops Illumi up, one arm around his shoulders and the other under his ass, and curls him protectively into his arms. It’s just a few shuffles on his knees before they’re at the head of the bed and Hisoka lets Illumi back down after he’s pulled the ruined sheets back. He sighs and collapses on top of him and Illumi shouts, punching him abruptly on his bitten shoulder. 

“Fuck!”

“You’re _heavy_ , you bastard,” Illumi snaps and Hisoka groans dramatically, rolling onto his side. He’s still mostly draped over Illumi’s body, the only thing (aside from the fondness bubbling away inside of him) that’s actually keeping him warm, considering their silk sheets are desecrated. “You should clean that,” he says, glancing at the still oozing tear in Hisoka’s skin. He’s getting blood _everywhere_. 

“Nope,” Hisoka giggles. “Going to let it fester. It’ll scar, don’t you think, Illumi?” Illumi snorts, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “I think I’m going to think of this as our wedding ring, you know.”

“We’re not even…” Illumi doesn’t actually care. He’s spent and satiated and Hisoka can say whichever stupid things he likes as long as he’s not screaming into his ear. He would like to at least _attempt_ to get to sleep some time soon. 

There’s a stretch of silence, interspersed only by Hisoka’s deep, even breaths across his neck. His fingers trail through the mess of blood and come streaked across his chest, teasing at a nipple every so often even though Illumi glares at him for it. 

Unusually, it’s actually Illumi who breaks the silence. “I wouldn’t really kill you with my needles,” he says softly and levels Hisoka with a flat look. Hisoka grins widely. 

“I know, my love,” he murmurs and kisses him chastely. Illumi blushes as he nuzzles against him, pulling and pushing and rearranging until they’re spooning, Hisoka’s chest to Illumi’s back and their legs tangled together. 

“Besides, you’re not going to be killing me any time soon. I’m _much_ too fun,” Hisoka adds when they’re settled.

Illumi hums, eyes fluttering shut under the weight of his sudden exhaustion. Coming three times knocks him out like a light, apparently. He can’t help but think, as he’s drifting to sleep, wrapped up in Hisoka’s strong arms, that maybe he’s right. 

He’ll stave off killing Hisoka. At least for now. He is, as Hisoka put it, _much too fun_. 

**Author's Note:**

> illumi: im going to kill you  
> hisoka: is this Love?


End file.
